


let go of everything

by ghosthunter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: They meet at the rink when the team starts gathering for training camp, and Taylor quickly learns two things. One, that Nico is absolutely as nice as he seems on TV and via text. The second is that Nico is an alpha.





	let go of everything

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt came from the kinkmeme, and once it was in my head, i couldn't get it out. so thanks for everyone who put up with me fretting about having never written a/b/o. anyway, thanks to jarka for beta, and be warned this may still be a little dub-con-y even though i tried my very best to make it fully consensual, but it's still the nature of the a/b/o beast.

Things in Edmonton were good until they weren’t.

Taylor knows that. Taylor also knows that things in New Jersey got off to a bad start, and he knows deep down that that’s because of how bad things were in Edmonton. And does it feel even more like shit to know he was the center of the rebuild, only to get shuffled off when - what? He doesn’t know why, not really.

So add it to the list of things that irritate the shit out of him. How terrible Edmonton was in the end, how big his reputation is for being an asshole now that he’s out of Edmonton, the thousand other things that people say about him now that he’s out of Edmonton, how Edmonton made the playoffs when Jersey was solidly at the bottom of the league.

Being an omega in a sport dominated by alphas is on the list, but it’s pretty far down there.

It’s another thing that he files away when he tells himself “new year, new me,” and then fucking rolls his eyes at himself because that’s top five dumbest shit he’s ever thought. And like, yeah, it’s dumb but maybe it’s not too far off? Or at least it’s not too bad of an idea.

The locker room will be different this year, Taylor knows. They have the first overall draft pick - ha ha, like Taylor’s not familiar with that one. He’s had a lot of good conversations with Hynes and he feels good about who he is and what his role is coming into this season. Take care of the kid, help him through his first year in the NHL, help him deal with the expectations of being a first round pick.

Because Taylor’s been there. He’s been the first overall pick, and now he’s a vet. He’s helped guide other first overall picks through this. He’s got this.

There’s just one tiny problem Taylor didn’t factor in.

So the thing about hockey as a sport is that it’s super aggressive and kind of fueled by testosterone and that doesn’t necessarily exclude omegas from play after a point, but it does mean that there are fewer. They’re not less tough or less aggressive but Taylor likes to think that maybe he’s less prone to the occasional rage blackout that he’s seen in some of his teammates or other guys in the league. There’s not even any evidence that alphas are better at hockey - like, Sidney Crosby’s a fucking omega and he’s the best in the league, so what the fuck does that even mean?

It just means that, by the time Taylor’s drafted, there’s an excellent precedent set to never have to talk about heat. Ever.

But it’s a thing, right? And sure, Taylor’s seen shit happen because an omega was going into heat or something and shouldn’t have been on the ice. But that’s stuff that happens to, like, rookies and guys who don’t know how to handle themselves. Taylor’s never had that problem, and he can’t imagine he ever would.

He doesn’t talk about things, but he’s very careful about his heats. He has them four times a year like clockwork, and he’s well aware of when they’re approaching. They’re not something that have ever snuck up on him, not even when he was a teenager and was presenting and having his first ever heat. He might not have known what was happening, but he had known something was _wrong_. He’d been in juniors, and the team doctors had helped him figure out what it was.

It’s never really been a problem because Taylor’s not super interested in alpha hockey players. They’re fun as bros but they seem like they’d be fucking irritating as partners - and, well, he’s keeping things with Jordan locked away in a box shoved into the deepest recesses of the back of his mind and Definitely Not Thinking About That, unless he feels like re-opening all of his half-healed wounds and digging his fingers in.

He has omega friends that wax poetic about the smell of their alpha, how it changes their lives, how they feel steadier and centered, and blah blah - a lot of stuff that sounds like the bullshit people spout after they fall in love. Taylor doesn’t even like the way most alphas smell, and he’s been knotted and it didn’t change his life. Jordan might have changed his life, but that wasn’t because Jordan was an alpha.

No - in the box, in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. Do not open.

Take care of the rookie, Taylor thinks. First overall pick, Taylor thinks. You know all about that, you can help him. Taylor watched the draft on TV, so he’s seen Nico, and has a sense at least of what the kid’s public persona is like. Management gives Taylor his number so Taylor can text him and set up a time to meet up, because he’s going to stay with Taylor for a few weeks. He seems nice. He struggles with English a little, but Taylor figures that will get better with time. Nico’s only eighteen, after all.

 

 

They meet at the rink when the team starts gathering for training camp, and Taylor quickly learns two things. One, that Nico is absolutely as nice as he seems on TV and via text. The second is that Nico is an alpha.

Taylor wishes someone would have thought to tell him this before he was like, yeah, sure, I’ll totally take this kid in and let him live in my house and drive him around and teach him the stupid NHL ropes. Taylor’s not sure that he wants to live with an alpha again. Taylor’s not sure he has a choice now.

Nico’s really sweet, really good at hockey, and Taylor wants to bury his nose against Nico’s neck and inhale.

Taylor is so, so fucking screwed.

Taylor is also an adult, so he’s fucking ignoring it. Nico’s eighteen, he’s a rookie, and Taylor’s supposed to be helping him, not thinking about how good he smells and how badly Taylor wants to dig his teeth into Nico’s skin while Nico knots him.

That’s _stupid_.

Taylor rims the insides of his nostrils with Vapo-rub so it’s the only fucking thing he smells like he used to do in juniors and he gets on with his life. It’s working because Taylor is a master of ignoring things that bother him until they boil over and ruin his life (see example: his relationship with Jordan Eberle).

And just like Edmonton, it works until it doesn’t.

 

 

Taylor feels the ache settle into his bones in late November, and he knows that heat is coming. He’s got a couple of days from the time the ache comes until the heat is on him, he knows. There’s no way to pinpoint the exact moment it will hit, but he has a pretty good idea of the day, and he can prepare for it.

He’s gotta get Nico out of the house, though.

He tries to be casual about it, because they’ve never talked about their status with each other, though Nico must be able to smell it on him. It doesn’t make the conversation where Taylor has to say “look, I really need you to go stay with Bratter or Woody for a few days” any less awkward. It doesn’t quite sound like Taylor is throwing Nico out, even though that’s exactly what he’s doing.

He feels like shit about it even though he knows he absolutely does not want an alpha around while he’s in heat, no matter how cute and sweet and tries-so-hard-to-be-helpful that alpha is.

Two days later, just after Taylor gets home from practice, he feels the sharp curl of need twist through his guts, and he knows. Nico left the rink with Bratter, so at least Taylor has that out of the way. And even though he’s just gotten home from practice, he goes into his bedroom and changes into workout clothes, layers cotton over spandex over his underwear, then heads to the gym.

Working out has always helped take the edge off for Taylor. He can work himself to the brink of exhaustion at the beginning of his heats, rehydrate and sleep for a few hours, work out once more, get himself off, and call it good. Simple. He knows a lot of omegas don’t have it so easy, but if he were really lucky, he’d be an alpha and not have to fucking worry about it at all.

Instead, he is an omega who is soaking through his pants even by the time he gets downstairs. He picks a stationary bike in the corner and gets to work. He used to run a lot, but over the past few years he’s found the pressure of the seat of the bike against his ass is actually better than feeling his own slick soak through his shorts as he’s running.

He blares music through his headphones, bass heavy, and pedals fast until all that’s in his head is the will to keep his legs moving. He pedals until his legs feel like lead, leaned forward on his forearms on the handles, eyes closed and breathing hard through his mouth even though he knows it’s bad form. Fuck bad form for now - whoever decided what form and position he should be in while riding a bike was never doing it through omega heat.

While he rides cool down, he wipes his face with his towel and chugs a bottle of water. He cracks open the second one before wobbling off the bike onto rubbery legs, throwing his towel around his shoulders and taking the briefest moment to use the gym’s provided anti-bacterial wipes on the bike before he heads back up to his apartment.

He finishes his bottle of water and grabs a protein shake from the fridge, chugging it as he leaves his clothes discarded on the bathroom floor, stepping into a too-hot shower to rinse the sweat from his skin and the slick from between his legs. He barely has the energy to dry off before he collapses into bed, and certainly doesn’t bother to get dressed.

He’ll worry about the sheets when his heat is over.

 

 

Taylor’s hard when he wakes up, and his sheets are damp from sweat and slick. He knows he can’t let himself jerk off yet, because if he does, he’ll never get out of bed and his heat will drag out longer than he wants or needs. He stays in bed, eyes closed, breathing slowly, the sheets clammy around him before he forces himself up and into clean workout clothes. 

He stops in the kitchen, pulls out one of the pre-made dinners he keeps in the freezer for times like this, and leaves it on the counter to start thawing while he goes back down to the gym. After a moment, he also throws a couple of salmon steaks in the fridge to thaw, because eventually he’s going to be back to normal and able to cook for himself. He grabs a bottle of water and another of gatorade and heads down to the gym again.

His legs are wobbly again when he makes his way back upstairs. He needs to eat, he knows, and he stands sweaty in his kitchen and pounds a protein shake while he microwaves his dinner. He ends up eating his dinner standing at his kitchen counter, flicking through his phone in one hand.

He considers making a lot of bad decisions while he’s having dinner. It’s just after midnight and he considers texting Jordan, begging him to get Taylor through this, just one more time, for old time’s sake. How long would it take Jordan to get there? Half an hour? Forty-five minutes? Brooklyn’s not that far away and how much traffic can there be?

No. Back in the box. Dead dove, do not eat.

He considers other things. Other people. There are other omegas on the team, and there are other omegas that he’s friends with; they have a group chat to commiserate, to share tips on how to get through this bullshit, things they’ve found to get through it when they’re not with an alpha and they wanna cut the amount of time they’re dealing with heat. He considers texting Rico - it wouldn’t be the first time he’s been with Adam through heat.

That’s probably a bad idea, too. Taylor comes up with a lot of bad ideas when he’s in heat and he’s forcing himself to eat.

He doesn’t do any of these things, because sometimes he’s an idiot and sometimes he doesn’t have self control, but he doesn’t want to ruin his fucking life (any more than it already is, ha ha!). He tosses the container and his fork in the sink, finishes off another bottle of water, and heads for the bathroom.

He just has one pit-stop along the way.

One of Taylor’s best friends during heat is flesh colored, silicone, roped with veins, and has a suction cup on the bottom. Taylor keeps it in the bottom drawer of his dresser, and he stops to pull it out on his way into the bathroom to shower.

He leaves his latest workout clothes with the ones from earlier in the night, and sticks the dildo to the tile wall of the shower before he starts the water, turning it up hot. He soaps up, washing dried sweat off his body, washing dried slick off his thighs. He wraps one soapy hand around his cock and strokes, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip. It feels so fucking good to finally get his hand on himself that he actually moans out loud.

He leans back into his dildo, letting it bump against his ass and slide against his crack as he works his cock with his hand. He rinses his free hand and reaches back, using that hand to guide the dildo into his already wet and ready hole. It’s not a huge toy - nothing like taking a real knot - but it makes Taylor’s knees go weak and he leans back against the wall, the tile cold against his back as he takes the dildo to the hilt.

Once he’s filled, it’s like his body is satisfied. It’s not the most filled he’s ever been, sure, but it does the job. He rocks his hips back against the toy, shifts until it hits just right, making him let out a broken off yelp. He moves his hips again, and again, until his hand is shaking on his dick and he feels like his knees are going to give out under him at any second.

He washes come and soap and slick all down the drain together, and leaves the dildo stuck to the tiles. He dries himself off and goes to the bedroom. HIs other best friend during heat is a plug, bigger than the dildo with it’s suction cup. His dick is already hard again when he slips it in, stretching out against his pillows. He shifts his hips until the plug is in just the right spot, then he wraps his hand around his cock again. When it’s too dry, it’s a matter of slipping his fingers between his legs, using his own slick as lubricant for jerking himself off.

He comes again and uses the towel from his shower to wipe himself off. He leaves the plug in and falls asleep on top of the sheets and duvet, his skin too hot to bother covering himself.

 

 

His heat breaks like a fever the next night, and he wakes up drenched in sweat, bone-deep tired and in need of a shower and a change of sheets, but the aching desire to get off is gone. He shifts and eases the plug out, leaving it to the side in the bed as he rolls over and falls back to sleep. He’s got a lot of cleaning to do the next day before Nico comes back.

He gets the sheets in the wash before he heads out for morning skate, cleans up his toys and gets them put away, resigning himself to another load of laundry and doing the dishes once he gets home. He does do himself the favor of putting sheets back on his bed, because he knows if he doesn’t he’s gonna be pissed at himself when he gets home and goes to take a pre-game nap.

Thankfully, Nico doesn’t say anything to him about being effectively sexiled from their apartment for two days. Which Taylor super appreciates, because that’s the last fucking thing he wants to have a conversation about. 

So things are totally normal.

 

Half the team is made up of rookies or guys that are basically rookies, and they’re doing super fucking well until they’re not, which - it was nice when things were going super well and they were the number one team in the league and they were beating teams left and right and then suddenly they can’t fucking buy a goal and Nico’s frustrated and Taylor’s frustrated and they spend nights sitting next to each other on the couch blowing shit away in Call of Duty, Bratter and Woody and Butchy dropping in and out regularly and other guys semi-frequently.

Taylor feels like he’s actually helping Nico, in most ways. It’s a lot of pressure, being number one pick, sure, but even in a goal drought Nico’s still playing incredibly well. And he hasn’t gotten hurt, which is more than can be said for some other high-profile picks. (Taylor knows all about it, because he’s pretty sure that Nico has a huge crush on Nolan Patrick, which, okay, fair, even Taylor can admit that Patrick is pretty.) He seems to have settled well. He talks a lot about getting his own place, but that he’s planning to put it off for the next season, which Taylor figures is probably a pretty good idea.

Then Taylor’s next heat rolls around and it’s the worst idea. Taylor wishes he’d encouraged Nico to move out. Taylor genuinely feels bad for doing what basically amounts to throwing Nico out because he knows his heat’s gonna hit in a couple of days and he needs Nico to be gone, because Nico smells too good to Taylor, because Nico is now too familiar to him.

And Taylor wonders - is he stupid enough to fall for a rookie? Fucking maybe? Maybe he’s a total fucking idiot. He’s been a total idiot before, why not now! His love life - no, his sexual life - is chock fucking full of incredible and totally not disastrous decisions.

He tells Nico to stay with Bratt for a couple of days, just like last time. Except this time, Nico puts up a fight about it.

“But I live here,” Nico says, and Taylor imagines that his face is going to turn purple and his eyes are going to bug out and his entire body is going to catch on fire because does he really need to explain this? He can feel it coming. Can’t Nico fucking smell it on him? Half the guys in the locker room can, even though they won’t say anything directly to him.

“I’m not saying you have to move out,” Taylor says. “I’m saying that I need you to be out of the apartment for like, 48 hours tops. Starting on Wednesday.”

“Because you’re gonna be in heat?” Nico asks.

Taylor almost chokes to death on his own fucking spit right at that moment, and that would be just perfect, a fitting end to the shitshow that’s been the last few years of his life. It would certainly be an end to this conversation that he absolutely does not want to be having with his rookie teammate in his frickin’ kitchen. His eyes are watering when he finally stops coughing.

“Okay first of all,” Taylor says. “I don’t want to have a conversation about heat with you. Ever.”

“All right but -” Nico starts, and Taylor cuts him off with a quickness.

“No,” Taylor says, wiping at his face with one hand and holding up the other one. “Do not ever say that word to me again, I don’t want to hear it. We’re not talking about it. I am asking you to leave because I do not want an alpha around. Because I want to be able to be in control of my actions and I can’t guarantee I would be if you were here.”

“I’d help if you wanted, I’m an alpha and I’m supposed - “

“Stop talking!” Taylor yells.

Nico looks startled, and a little upset. Maybe Taylor didn’t have to yell. Maybe Taylor absolutely had to yell. He doesn’t need the idea of Nico helping him inside his head. Fuck that. Nineteen. Rookie. No fucking way.

“Look,” Taylor says. “I’m sorry. Please just let me get through this my way. I appreciate the offer. I like you, Hisch. I do. But it’s not like that.”

Nico doesn’t say anything.

“I just need two nights. It should hit on Wednesday, I’ll be done by Friday. Then you can come home,” Taylor says.

“Okay,” Nico says, and shrugs. Taylor takes a deep breath, and sighs.

“Are we cool?” Taylor asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Nico says.

Taylor’s pretty sure it’s a lie, but there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

 

Somewhat problematically, Nico’s put the idea of him helping Taylor through his heat in Taylor’s head. Taylor’s in the shower, fucking himself with his dildo, and he catches himself imagining what it would be like, if it was Nico in the shower with him, Nico’s cock in his ass, Nico’s hand on his dick, pinning him against the wall, pressing him against the tile. He comes hard with a gasp, almost startled by it.

He stands there, dazed, with his dick in his hand. He can’t be thinking about Nico this way. He can’t want that. There are so many ways it could go wrong, so many ways he could fuck it up - hell, he’s done so many things to fuck up relationships before, he feels like he’s an expert in it now. Don’t fuck your alpha teammates, keep them at arm’s length and absolutely not in your home when you’re trying to fuck yourself through heat.

Then again, when he’s laying in bed with come drying across his stomach, he thinks maybe it would be awesome if Nico ate his ass until Taylor begged for Nico to fuck him. It’s a great thought to have when he’s trying to get himself off, but he wishes he didn’t have it.

 

 

Taylor’s in the kitchen, shoveling food in his face, when Nico comes in the next day. Taylor’s dick is already half hard, but the second the smell of alpha hits his nostrils he’s fully hard and soaking through the basketball shorts he threw on to make himself breakfast.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” he whispers, barely able to force the words to come out, his eyes wide as he looks at Nico.

“I forgot my phone charger,” Nico says, like he doesn’t know a dozen people who have the same kind of phone, or he couldn’t go and buy one to keep from coming home while Taylor is going through this.

“Fucking liar,” Taylor says.

“I want to help you,” Nico says.

“I said no,” Taylor says. “I’ve let teammates fuck me through heat before. It fucked things up.”

“I heard,” Nico says. He’s still in the living room, not daring to cross the threshold into the kitchen where Taylor is waiting.

“Jesus Christ,” Taylor says. “How have you fucking heard?”

“Everyone gossips,” Nico says with a shrug.

They’re both silent, standing there. Taylor is aching, his body reacting to Nico’s presence in a way that he absolutely hates, every single nerve screaming ‘alpha!!!’ as they stand there.

“I’m not Jordan,” Nico finally says. “And this is not Edmonton.”

Taylor runs through a series of emotions then, on top of the aching need that he feels. He’s pissed off that someone told Nico about Jordan, and he’s pissed off that Nico dares to bring it up to him now. He wants to throw up, because yeah, this isn’t Edmonton, he’s actually starting to feel like he’s found himself here, so he really doesn’t want to fuck it up and he feels like this would definitely be fucking it up.

“I like it here,” Taylor says. “I finally feel like I fit.” It’s the first time he’s admitted it out loud. He doesn’t want to mess up the first good thing he’s had since he got drafted.

“I want you,” Nico says. He still hasn’t moved from the doorway. He’s such a sweet, good little alpha. He’s not looking to step on any toes. He’s pushing, but he’s not forcing Taylor. He wants Taylor to make the decision.

Taylor remembers his fantasy about Nico fucking him in the shower.

“If anything gets weird at all this stops,” Taylor says.

“Okay,” Nico agrees.

“I’m not compromising what I have here for this,” Taylor says. His shorts are sticking to the backs of his thighs, he’s so wet now. His body wants Nico more badly than Taylor ever fantasized about. He hasn’t been with an alpha in two years, and his body craves it.

“Okay,” Nico says.

Taylor starts to take a step forward, but hesitates. On one hand, he wants this. On the other, he knows it’s a terrible idea. Also, his sheets are already soaked with sweat and come and he’s going to take Nico in there?

Fuckin’ rights. Taylor’s an idiot yet again.

“I want you to knot me and break my heat,” Taylor finally says. He watches Nico’s eyes widen. That’s the only way to break a heat early. Taylor knows how to mitigate the effects of his heats and make them shorter, but the surefire way to make sure it ends and ends early is for an alpha to knot the omega.

“I’ve never knotted anyone,” Nico admits.

Fuck. Well, there’s a first time for everything, Taylor thinks, and then he’s walking across the room and sliding his hands into Nico’s hair, fisting his fingers up in that stupid boyband bullshit that he’s been staring at all season that always looks so stupid when it’s half-sweaty after games and bringing their mouths together. Nico’s hair is soft under his fingers and his mouth opens under Taylor’s, but Nico’s unsure where to put his hands on Taylor’s body, because Nico’s fully dressed but Taylor’s just wearing basketball shorts and already visibly aroused.

Taylor moves his hands from Nico’s hair and takes Nico’s hands in his, pulling away from the kiss. Nico’s eyes are a little wide when he looks at Taylor, his lips wet, and Taylor almost backs out. He can’t take advantage of this baby alpha who’s never knotted anyone before, can he? 

Except the way Nico smells is already in his nose and mouth, and Taylor wants to sink his teeth in.

He doesn’t do that, but he does lead Nico down the hallway to the bedroom. “Sorry for the mess,” he says, as he takes Nico into the bedroom. “It’s been. It’s been - well. Heat.”

The plug is still laying on the bed, the sheets are rumpled and Taylor can only imagine what it smells like to Nico, Taylor’s sweat and slick and come all mixed together. Taylor would be embarrassed, except, well, surely Nico knows what happens to an omega during heat.

“Take your clothes off,” Taylor says, slipping his shorts off his hips and letting them drop to the floor.

He’s seconds away from climbing onto the bed and fucking presenting to Nico, which he can remember doing once before in his life, when he thought he was in love with Jordan. He’s never done it since, and he won’t allow himself to do it now. He has too much pride and too much strength of will, even though he’s in heat, to allow himself to do it.

Nico strips out of his clothes, leaving them piled up on the floor, resting on top of his shoes. Taylor’s fingers dig into Nico’s hips when he pulls Nico in close, then tugs Nico down on top of him as he lays back on the bed.

“Does that - what is - the thing - does it get you off?” Nico asks. Taylor is confused for a second, before realizing that for starters, Nico doesn’t know the English for a butt plug, which Taylor’s gonna file away to laugh hysterically about later, but also that Nico is currently trying to talk dirty to him.

“You should see the one in the shower,” Taylor responds. Nico laughs, and blushes, burying his face in Taylor’s shoulder, but not before Taylor sees the color on his cheeks. “Hisch, I need you to fuck me. I need - like. Now.”

“Where’s your - your lube, then?” Nico asks. Taylor groans.

“Hisch,” he says, and pushes Nico back. “Please tell me you’re not a virgin.”

“No!” Nico says. “I know you need lube, Hallsy, I’ve done it before.”

“You’ve never been with an omega in heat,” Taylor says. “I’m fucking leaking on the sheets, dude, just fucking put it in.”

“It won’t hurt you?” Nico asks, frowning. The little lines between his eyebrows would be super cute if Taylor’s dick wasn’t leaking and his body wasn’t begging to be fucked.

Taylor makes a noise of frustration and grabs one of Nico’s hands, guiding it down between his thighs, pressing Nico’s fingers against his opening so that Nico can feel just how wet and ready Taylor is for this. His body was made for this, even if he resents it any other time that he’s not trying to get an alpha dick in his ass.

“Oh,” Nico says, surprised, and Taylor thinks maybe Nico’s only ever been with other alphas, or with betas, or maybe omegas outside of heat, but even outside of a heat an omega would be wet when aroused. This much thinking is really all that stands between Taylor grabbing his own dick and stroking until he comes, without Nico ever getting his dick anywhere near Taylor, let alone inside him.

“Hisch, you’re not gonna hurt me, but you gotta get your dick in,” Taylor tells him, and audibly whimpers when Nico pulls his fingers away, because Nico could have finger-banged him just then and it wouldn’t have satisfied him but it would have been pretty fucking good, and Taylor has a brief thought about his fantasy about Nico eating him out and - oh, hey, that is actually Nico’s dick easing in.

Taylor’s eyes actually roll back, and he groans.

“You’re okay, right?” Nico asks.

Taylor throws one forearm across his face, fisting the other hand in the sheets, and he nods his head because he can’t manage to make words come out. He needs every bit of his remaining higher brain function to keep breathing, just to pull air in and press it back out and - 

Nico moves, pushes all the way in until Taylor can feel Nico’s body flush against his, and Taylor shifts, brings his knees up and digs his heels into the mattress, braces himself.

“Fuck me,” Taylor manages to tell him, his voice harsh, hoarse, like he’s been bag-skated for hours and there’s nothing left of him.

The angle isn’t good at first and Nico’s awkward, because sure, he’s not a virgin but he’s not far off, and Taylor on his back isn’t the best way to do this for leverage, but that was too much like presenting to start. Eventually, Nico finds the right leverage, finds a good angle on his knees that he can get enough power and force behind his movements that Taylor lets out a yelp - not hurt, but startled, and Nico panics and pulls out.

“Please no,” Taylor begs. “No, no no no. Do it again. Please.”

So much for coming out of this with any sort of dignity or pride.

Nico fucks him hard, leaving Taylor to use his legs to shift his hips ever so slightly, to change the angle just enough that every thrust of Nico’s hips makes the edges of his vision go dark. He wraps his hand around his own cock and jerks himself off, licking his palm to give it a bit more slide when the come leaking from the tip isn’t enough.

He comes with a moan, spilling out across his stomach, his body going tight around Nico, who gasps in surprise, then stops suddenly. Then, Taylor feels it, the hard, hot swell of Nico’s cock filling him, the knot locking them together. Taylor feels like his body is buzzing, reacting to being knotted for the first time in literal years.

Taylor twists and leverages them onto their sides, lets Nico tuck his head in underneath Taylor’s chin, breathing hard, trembling slightly. They’re gonna have to have an awkward conversation about this later, because Nico’s definitely never knotted an omega before, and Taylor doesn’t want to bond with him, and they still have to be teammates when all of this is said and done.

But Taylor’s come is drying between them as they lie there and catch their breath, and maybe this isn’t so bad, after all.

 

 

Taylor wakes up clammy, with something hard jabbing him in the thigh. Nico’s asleep on the bed next to him, and it’s the butt plug that’s jabbing him. At some point, Nico’s knot had gone and they’d twisted apart in their sleep, and Taylor’s heat is broken. Early. Less than 24 hours after it began.

Alphas are fucking magical and Taylor hates them.

“Hey,” he says, reaching out and nudging Nico slightly. Nico opens his eyes slightly, then shakes his head and closes them again. “Hey. I need to do laundry. I’ll order breakfast for both of us if you want to jump in the shower while I do that?”

Nico doesn’t open his eyes, but he does stretch, fully nude on top of Taylor’s sheets, Taylor’s come dried on his stomach. 

“Sticky buns,” he tells Taylor. 

Taylor laughs and rolls off the bed. Nico stretches once more, then sits up, running one hand through his messy hair. They stare at each other for a moment without saying anything. Maybe nothing needs to be said.

“We should do this again sometimes,” Taylor says, which is probably the closest he’s gonna get to flirting. Nico blushes.

“Sure,” he says, then rolls off the bed.

He heads into Taylor’s bathroom to shower, even though he has his own shower, while Taylor’s stripping the sheets off the bed. Taylor’s got everything pulled off and piled up on the bedroom floor when he hears a startled laugh and a curse from the bathroom.

“You okay?” he calls out.

“Well, you did say to wait until I saw the one in the shower,” Nico calls back.

Taylor doesn’t have the decency left in him to blush but he does go in the bathroom to collect his dildo.


End file.
